


馬克杯

by AylSol



Series: 深夜六十分 [2]
Category: Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: Gen, Kleptomania
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylSol/pseuds/AylSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas對於Bruce的杯子們有些偏好，他從沒打算洗Bruce的杯子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	馬克杯

**Author's Note:**

> 1190字。  
> 2015/05/08

人人都知道挑食且習慣被服侍的Wayne家主人從來不讓還沒經過他忠心幹練的老管家Alfred之手的食物和飲品沾唇，即便是杯剛從瓶裡倒出來的頂級佳釀，他可是從來沒有拒絕過的。  
在Wayne大宅外或許還有少數例外，但在自家宅裡，他就像是沒有Alfred就不會也從來沒想過吃喝一樣。這點，就算是那些住在大宅裡的人也很明白，雖然他們解釋的理由完全不一樣。  
而且，他們還知道幾個全世界沒有人知道的祕密。  
像是蝙蝠俠會在半夜，拖著他那黑暗的腳步無聲地走到廚房，把壺裡剩下的黑咖啡倒進他黑色蝙蝠標誌馬克杯裡。如若咖啡壺不幸空了，偶爾的偶爾，他會冒險（未經Alfred准許）自己泡咖啡。  
那個馬克杯，代表著一個經典的（大概是無傷大雅的）例外。  
Bruce Wayne，蝙蝠俠，允許他自己自由（哪怕只是一杯咖啡）的例外。

Thomas在房間裡休息看著天花板發呆的時候，聽到了沉重的腳步聲，這很稀奇，然後Bruce闖了進來。  
Thomas絲毫不生氣地對Bruce微笑「晚上好啊親愛的。」他愉快地說，像是完全沒注意到蝙蝠的死亡瞪視和壓迫性氣場。  
雖然蝙蝠這時候沒有穿著制服，連那標誌性的面罩都沒戴，裸露著一張俊美端正的臉，但是整個蝙蝠家族（當然Alfred不算在內）都完全無法抵擋住那雙鋼藍色眼睛的注視，灼燒靈魂的藍色火焰，卻冰冷尖銳到足以掏出一個人深入胃部的秘密，如果你沒怕到把上一餐吐出來的話。  
Thomas的氣定神閒也算是創了紀錄。Bruce伸出手，他手上正握著一隻馬克杯，不是他專屬的那隻，而是白色的，正中有一隻深灰色展翅貓頭鷹圖案（設計風格和黑蝙蝠一模一樣）的馬克杯。  
Thomas看到它的瞬間，開心地笑了，幾乎邀功般的「可愛吧！你喜歡嗎？」  
Bruce瞪著Thomas持續沉默地發出壓迫感。  
Thomas於是扁了扁嘴，完全不覺得自己用著和眼前陰沉到都要壓垮地板的男人幾乎一樣的臉做出那種表情有什麼不合適。  
他拉開抽屜拿出了顯然是為了躲Bruce的搜查所以剛收進抽屜裡的杯子，正是那隻蝙蝠專用的蝙蝠標記馬克杯，從掛著的茶包和冒出的熱氣看來，Thomas正在喝綠茶。  
用他的杯子，Bruce瞬間考慮就此裝作這杯子已不存在在這世界上。那不是他杯子。  
接著，Bruce感覺自己的眼光被強行固著在Thomas在黑蝙蝠馬克杯口邊小心啜飲一小口熱茶的嘴唇上。對，不存在了，他轉身離開。  
「看來Bruce很喜歡我送的杯子呢。」Thomas這麼想。  
但，說是這麼說。  
Thomas趁著Bruce不在的時候，又再度到了蝙蝠洞的電腦邊，還是看到了一隻新的黑蝙蝠馬克杯，他完全不會意外Bruce一定有同款馬克杯的成箱存貨。  
然後，當然，他開心地再度偷了一個，拿去泡了甘菊茶。

這幾乎成了一種慣例。  
直到某天，夜梟偶而陷入了情緒低潮，也不是說有什麼特別原因的那種，他想著或許炸點什麼會不錯，像是他腳下正踩著的這顆星球。  
嗯，似乎是個好選擇。但他現在要先來……  
Thomas漫步走到Bruce的電腦邊，卻看到了一個白色的馬克杯，像是有貓頭鷹圖案的那種。  
他怔了一下，拿起來看，的確是灰色貓頭鷹，他換給Bruce的那無數馬克杯之一。只是，貓頭鷹的頭上被黑色簽字筆塗上了兩個黑黑的尖角，很草率單純的兩筆，蝙蝠耳朵。  
Thomas看著它良久，但最後還是偷了它，當然。


End file.
